The invention relates to an alarm for use with submersible pumps of the type used to pump well water to a residence or the like.
In areas where public utility water is not available it is necessary to utilize well water. For many years it has been the practice to place a submersible pump in the well, as opposed to the older procedure of having the pump located above ground. A problem arises when it is necessary to replace or service the submersible pump. In the past, it has been necessary to first attempt to locate the well and then literally dig up the pump which can be fifty feet or more below ground level.
In more recent years it has become the practice to extend the well casing all the way to the surface of the ground and provide a well cap thereon. Thus, with the provision of a pitless adapter, it is possible to retrieve the submersible pump from the well without having to dig up the ground.
While this new procedure has made it earier and less expensive to retrieve the pump, it has permitted an increase in the number of thefts of well pumps since they are much more accessible than in the past.